Is This Called in Love
by ATMKyuubiFox
Summary: setelah insiden menyelamatkan kakeru dari tekadnya dari bunuh diri, akhirnya suwa hiroto seorang pemuda merelakan gadis yang dicintainya, Naho. dan akhirnya sudah kenaikan kelas dan sepertinya suwa mulai menyukai seseorang. siapakah dia? hanya seputar kisah setelah insiden bunuh diri kakeru.. (chapter 4 UPDATE):v
1. Chapter 1

_**Judul : Is This Called in Love**_

_**Chapter : 1**_

_**Genre : Romance, humor, OOC, parody, dan segala tetekbengeknya.**_

_**Disclaimer : Ichigo Takano**_

_**Pairing : Suwa x OC**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Hanya kegalauan daku tentang suwa hiroto karena entah mengapa suwa sangat menderita :'v**_

_**Ditambah model rambut suwa itu mirip akashi seijuurou, jadi daku kayak ga rela gitu..**_

_**Jadi entah mengapa jdi pengen buat fanfic tentang suwa biar dia ga jomblo lagi wkwk.. xD**_

_**Dengan Suwa x OC**_

_**Naho mending suwa buatku saja! Huwaaaaa :'V**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bulan april itu artinya musim semi, itu artinya pergantian semester. Dan itu artinya seluruh jepang dipenuhi oleh kapas pink yang berterbangan kesana kemari, suwa berangkat sekolah menaiki sepedahnya. Mengarungi jalanan yang dipenuhi lautan bunga sakura.

"Musim semi tahun ini indah ya~" serunya entah pada siapa, "naa, Kakeru?"

"Entahlah" seru kakeru tersenyum yang berada di boncengan sepedanya.

Awalnya mereka bertemu di jalan dan memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama, awalnya suwa yang dibonceng oleh kakeru. Tapi dalam perjalanan suwa bersikeras ingin memboncengi kakeru.

"Naho pasti senang melihat bunga sakura, pada musim ini kita bertemu bukan?" Lanjut suwa.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan darimu" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan suwa, kakeru memilih mempertanyakan sesuatu pada suwa.

"Nani? Nani?" Jawab suwa sambil menggoes pedal.

Kakeru menatap punggung suwa dari belakang, dia tahu sahabatnya ini sangat menderita demi dirinya. Dan kakeru merasa tidak enak dengan perasaannya itu.

"Apa kau bahagia..." seru kakeru sambil menatap jalanan sekitar, melihat jembatan yang mereka biasa lewati ketika hendak menuju sekolah, "..tentang naho ataupun diriku?" Lanjut kakeru.

Suwa terdiam. Sebenarnya dia masih amat mencintai gadis bernama naho takamiya tersebut, namun apalah daya jika naho mencintai kakeru. Dia jauh lebih bahagia melihat kakeru dan naho bersama, dibandingkan harus menyesali kematian kakeru kelak di masa yang akan datang dan membuat naho menangis. Seperti yang tertulis di surat dari dirinya yang ada di masa depan.

"Tapi kau menyukai naho bukan? Dan naho juga menyukaimu, aku baik-baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir" imbuh suwa.

Lelaki bernama lengkap kakeru naruse itu hanya terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa suwa jadi mendukungnya seperti ini, padahal dia sendiri juga memiliki perasaan lebih pada naho.

Lain lagi dengan pikiran yang diutarakan oleh suwa, jika memang dia jahat sudah pasti dia akan membiarkan kakeru bunuh diri. Dan memiliki naho sampai menikahinya bahkan memiliki anak seperti yang dikatakan pada suratnya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

.

.

Di koridor tepat tempat pengumuman penempatan kelas, terpampang jelas di mading nama-nama siswa beserta kelas barunya. Kurosawa hinako berdesakan untuk melihat letak kelas barunya. Dia agak kesulitan saat berdesakan, kemudian dia melihat namanya berada di kelas 3-D.

Dia senang melihatnya meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki orang yang dekat dengannya di kelas itu. Baginya berguna untuk teman sekelasnya itu prioritas terpenting. Seperti menggantikan piket, membawakan buku ke ruang guru, dan lain-lain.

Dia merasa bangga dengan itu, mengingat-ngingat apa yang dilakukannnya saat kelas 1 dan 2. Padahal teman-teman sekelasnya tidak mengingat keberadaannya atau lebih tepatnya tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya. Bahkan, karena penampilannya dengan rambut panjangnya dia sering dikira hantu dan sedikit orang yang ingat padanya memanggilnya hanako hantu toilet, banyak orang yang salah mengingat namanya hinako menjadi hanako.

Dia hendak berbalik untuk pergi kekelasnya, dan kemudian bunyi bedebum seperti menabrak seseorang berkumandang (la? :v). Benar, kurosawa hinako menabrak seseorang. Beruntung hinako tidak terjatuh berkat kumpulan orang yang berada di belakangnya yang masih mengantri untuk melihat papan mading.

"Itte.." suara pemuda merintih kesakitan.

"Daijoubu ka?" Seru temannya langsung membantunya.

Hinako panik dengan itu, dan langsung membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

"Gomen'nasai" katanya meminta maaf dengan penekanan yang begitu sopan.

Pria yang yang terjatuh dan temannya menatap hinako. Misaki masih membungkukkan badannya, wajahnya memerah di balik rambut panjangnya yang terkulai. Dia agak gemetaran dengan itu.

Pria yang terjatuh itu mencoba berdiri walau agak kesulitan, "suwa perlu kubantu?" Seru temannya itu.

"Ah? Arigatou, kakeru.." seru suwa menerima uluran tangan kakeru.

Entah kenapa, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di koridor yang ramai itu. Banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. Terutama kurosawa hinako sang penabrak.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja.." seru suwa tersenyum kepada hinako yang menatapnya.

Hinako agak kaget ternyata lelaki dihadapannya sangat tinggi seperti raksasa.. :v

Pemuda itu tingginya sekitar 180 cm, dibandingkan hinako yang tingginya hanya 152 cm dan itu membuatnya merasa kecil.  
Setelahnya suwa melewati hinako dan pergi melihat papan mading.

"Arigatou.." seru hinako pelan dan dapat di dengar suwa samar-samar.

Setelah itu hinako pergi dari sana menuju kelas barunya, 3-D.

.

.

Hinako sudah duduk manis di bangkunya, yang berada di pojok dekat jendela baris terakhir. Dia sudah melihat papan nama di depan kelas, dan menurutnya namanya berada di tempat duduk yang lumayan strategis untuk bersosialisasi sekedar mendapatkan teman, menurutnya. Padahal bagi siapapun pojokan adalah tempat yang paling terkucilkan :v

Bahkan hinako sudah menghafal nama orang yang akan duduk di dekatnya, yang duduk di depannya murasaka azusa, di sampingnya suwa hiroto. Dia tidak tahu persis seperti apa mereka, tapi hinako yakin mereka orang yang baik dan entah mengapa, dia seperti pernah mendengar nama suwa entah dimana.

Kemudian hinako memperhatikan sekitarnya dan melihat pemuda berkacamata sambil membaca manga berjalan menghampiri bangku di depan suwa, setelah pemuda itu duduk barulah seorang gadis tiba-tiba merebut manga yang pemuda itu baca.

"Heee? Kukira manga percintaan, malah pertarungan. Membosankan" seru gadis pirang yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda itu.

"Kalau memang tidak suka, kembalikan padaku. Tukang buruh.." seru lelaki berkacamata itu.

Gadis itu mengembalikan manga itu pada sang pemilik, kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang berada di depan hinako. Hinako terperangah ternyata orang yang duduk di depannya adalah gadis yang manis dan terlihat populer, menurutnya.

Hinako memikirkan banyak hal untuk menyapa gadis itu, mulutnya terbuka untuk sekedar mengatakan 'ohayou' dan mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Ketika bibirnya hendak terbuka-

"Ohayou hagita!azu!" Sudah didahului orang lain. Hinako kembali terdiam.

"Ohayou" balas hagita.

"Oh, Suwa! Kita sekelas lagi" Seru azusa.

"Kurasa begitu" suwa nyengir lima jari sambil menggaruk tengkuk di lehernya, "dan entah mengapa secara kebetulan bangku kita berdekatan" lanjutnya.

"Kau jauh lebih baik duduk di belakang sedangkan aku harus mengalami penderitaan duduk di samping gadis tukang buruh.." seru hagita sambil tetap membaca manganya.

"Hah? Bilang saja kau terlampau bahagia sampai tidak tahu cara mengekspresikannya"

"I..itu- itu tidak benar!" Balas hagita penuh penekanan, wajahnya sedikit memerah malu.

"Benar"

"Tidak!"

"Benar"

Suwa hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu, lalu dia duduk di kursinya. Seketika dia baru sadar bahwa di sampingnya ada orang lain. Pandangan mereka bertemu, reflek suwa mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya saat di koridor tadi.

"Ee? Kau gadis yang menabrakku di koridor 'kan?" Tanya suwa padanya.

"Ah, go-gomen.. soal itu aku tidak sengaja.." seru hinako yang terlihat panik lagi.

"Tidak apa, lagipula itu hanya jatuh biasa. Tidak sama seperti latihan di klub.."

Perbincangan mereka menarik perhatian kedua orang yang berada di depan mereka, mereka langsung menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya azusa.

"Tidak, hanya saja ada yang terjadi saat pagi tadi. Aku hanya tidak menyangka sekelas dengannya" jawab suwa yang menoleh ke arah hinako, "siapa namamu?"

"Ku.. kurosawa.. kurosawa hinako"

"Aku suwa hiroto" suwa mengulurkan tangannya pada hinako.

Hinako hanya diam memperhatikan uluran tangan suwa, dan membalas uluran tangannya.

"Kalau aku murasaka azusa, panggil saja azu!" Seru azusa ceria pada hinako.

"Eh? Ntah mengapa namamu mengingatkanku dengan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan ayahku.." seru hinako.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya!" seru azusa bersemangat.

"Eh?" Hinako terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau tau lagu _Azusa# 2_?" Tanya suwa pada hinako.

Hinako terlihat berpikir dengan cukup lama, "ah!" dan hinako menyadarinya bahwa dia pernah melihat judul lagu itu dari CD milik ayahnya.

"Ahahhahahaha! Kau tau itu adalah julukanku _si pemburu_!" Seru azusa menggebu-gebu.

"Bukan _azusa# 2 _ya~" komen suwa.

"Bukannya diganti _tukang buruh_?" Komen hagita.

"dan otaku bermegane ini sebut saja dia hagita" seru azusa sambil menunjuk hagita dengan jempolnya, mengabaikan komen dari sahabatnya tentang julukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkanku, dan apa yang kau maksud otaku?" Hagita penuh penegasan.

"Dan dia agak tsundere, jadi maklumi saja.."

"Aku tidak tsundere!" Samber hagita tidak terima.

Kemudian hagita dan azusa berdebat kembali, mereka tidak mau kalah dan saling mengejek. Hinako yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka hanya tersenyum tipis membuatnya terlihat lebih ekspresif dan cantik, tapi masih dapat terlihat. Suwa tanpa sengaja menatap hinako yang tersenyum, entah mengapa dia merasakan degup kencang pada dadanya.

_Cantik.. _katanya dalam hati, namun kemudian dia tersadar dari pikiran anehnya itu. Dia menunduk ke bawah meja, dengan tangannya menelungkup menutupi wajahnya. Suwa jadi malu sendiri.

.

.  
.

_**Yosh! Sampai di sini dulu chap 1**_

_**karena sudah terlalu panjang..  
Wkwkwk**_

_**Setiap kali nulis cerita klo ada inspirasi suka gatau diri**_

_**panjangnya nauju bileh :v**_

_**Mohon saran dan votenya ya~  
;v**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Judul : Is This Called in Love**_

_**Chapter : 2**_

_**Genre : Romance, humor, OOC, parody, dan segala tetekbengeknya.**_

_**Disclaimer : Ichigo Takano**_

_**Pairing : Suwa x OC**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Sebelum memulai chap 2 nya, Kyuu membuat OC namanya hara-sensei ya.. ceritanya dia sepupu Hinako wkwk xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yak! Minna, cepat duduk di bangku kalian. Sekarang sudah waktunya homeroom.." seru hara-sensei memasuki kelas.

Setelah hara-sensei masuk, bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, biar kujelaskan. Jadi seperti yang kalian lihat aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian mulai saat ini.." seru hara-sensei dengan wajah malas.

"Huwaaaaa! Yess!"

"Benarkah? Serius sensei?"

"Kurasa kelas kita akan menyenangkan!"

"Hara-sensei love you"

Itulah hiruk pikuk kelas 3-D tentang tanggapan mereka soal wali kelas mereka, sepertinya mereka sangat senang dengan kabar yang menurut mereka mengembirakan itu.

"Kalau hara-sensei menjadi wali kelas kita, kita bisa santai-santai.. yey!" Seru seto sangat keras.

"HOY! Mana rasa hormat kalian padaku?!" Seru hara-sensei tidak terima muridnya bertindak semena-mena padanya.

Kotohara inuka atau biasa di sebut hara-sensei adalah guru musik yang sudah bekerja sejak setahun lalu, dia banyak di senangi murid karena perawakannya yang santai. Tapi karena itu juga, banyak murid bertindak semena-mena padanya ditambah umurnya yang masih terbilang muda, 24 tahun. Parasnya juga cukup tampan untuk seorang guru, sehingga dia cukup populer dikalangan para gadis di sekolah.

"Berhubung aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, maka kita akan menentukan soal pengurus kelas.." serunya sambil menulis table dengan kapur di papan tulis, "jadi siapa yang ingin menjadi pengurus kelas, angkat tangan kalian." katanya selesai membuat table dan berbalik ke arah para muridnya sambil mengangkat tangan untuk sekedar memberi contoh pada muridnya.

"Yang benar saja, tidak ada yang mau jadi pengurus kelas? Padahal aku akan sangat menghargai jasa kalian lho" serunya bertolak pinggang, wajah tampan nan dewasanya memperhatikan seluruh siswa-siswinya, "Oke, jadi aku akan mengutus suwa hiroto sebagai ketuanya" serunya santai sambil menulis nama suwa di table yang dibuatnya.

"A-APA?!" Teriak suwa langsung berdiri dari bangkunya, "kenapa aku?" Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa aku? Kau pikir untuk apa kau memiliki badan bongsor seperti itu? Apa kau ingin membiarkan siswi yang melakukannya? Aku penganut ladies first, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan siswiku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat.." jelas panjang lebar hara-sensei, ngeles :v

"Alasan macam apa itu?! Aku penganut kesetaraan gender" Elak suwa.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita menentukan perwakilan yang lainnya.."

"Oo..Oy!" Suwa yang terabaikan.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa murid yang dijadikan korban hara-sensei untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas dengan paksa. Akhirnya tinggal satu jabatan yang belum ditentukan yaitu seksi kebersihan.

"Baiklah, untuk seksi kebersihannya.." gumam hara-sensei sambil berbalik ke arah murid-muridnya. Dia agak kaget pasalnya ada murid mengangkat tangan mengajukan diri.

"Aku bersedia menjadi seksi kebersihan!" Seru hinako dengan wajah penuh keyakinan, hara-sensei tersenyum tipis. Dia menghargai semangat salah satu muridnya itu.

"Yosh! Seksi kebersihan sudah ditentukan.. pastikan kalian menghadiri upacara pembukaan ya~" hara-sensei berjalan menuju mejanya, dan membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi keluar.

Hinako tersenyum bahagia memperhatikan hara-sensei, dan duduk dengan wajah memerah. Dia terlampau senang, menjadi bagian perwakilan kelasnya. Tanpa sadar, suwa memperhatikan hinako yang tersenyum lalu menengok ke arah dimana hara-sensei baru saja pergi.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah kemudian berbunyi, tiba-tiba hara-sensei datang ke kelas. Dia seperti mencari seseorang, tatapannya beralih pada hinako.

"Kurosawa-san"

"Hai?"

"Bisa bantu aku sebentar.." katanya sambil melambai tangannya.

Hinako mengangguk, "Un!" Kemudian menghampiri hara-sensei setelah membereskan peralatan belajarnya di tas.

Suwa menatap mereka berdua yang berlalu pergi.

"Ikou? Suwa.." ajak azusa menyadarkan lamunan suwa.

"Ah! Hn.." gumam suwa yang bangkit sambil mengangkat tas adidasnya.

"Nande? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya azusa yang menatap lekat-lekat wajah suwa.

"Kepikiran cewek ya?" Seru hagita blak-blakan.

Suwa tertohok dengan pernyataan itu seakan ada panah imajiner yang memanah dahinya langsung ke otak. Suwa tidak mungkin menjelaskan pikirannya yang tidak masuk akal, bisa-bisa dia diledek kedua sahabat yang berada didepannya. Memang apa yang suwa pikirkan? Dia sempat berpikir hara-sensei dan hinako itu mungkin berkencan. Dia sadar itu pikiran yang tidak masuk akal karena dia baru mengenal hinako.

"Na- nandemonai! Aku ada kegiatan klub, jaa na~" serunya yang langsung kavoor :v

Hagita dan azusa menatap kepergian suwa dengan kebingungan, air muka azusa terlihat terganggu, bibirnya mencibir.

"Pasti dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.."

"Pasti begitu"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sebagai perwakilan murid yang baik. Suwa diharuskan melakukan berbagai pekerjaan yang merepotkan dari hara-sensei. Misalnya sekarang ini dia membawa tumpukan buku sampai menutupi wajahnya. Dia hampir tidak melihat jalan, tentu saja buku yang dia bawa bukan hanya dari kelasnya tapi dari kelas lain juga. Sebenarnya seberapa jahat wali kelasnya itu untuk menguras tenaganya.

Setelahnya suwa sampai di ruang musik, dia agak kesulitan menggeser pintunya dengan sikutnya lalu pintunya terbuka sedikit. Kemudian dia menggunakan kakinya untuk membuka pintunya. Dia memasuki ruang musik itu, terdapat piano tak bersuara disana, beberapa lemari, bangku-bangku, dan meja. Di pojokan ruangan terdapat pintu yang terbuka, itu adalah ruangan hara-sensei.

Langsung saja suwa masuk ke dalam, dan menaruh buku-buku di atas meja. Seketika saat dia berbalik, suwa teramat terkejut dia melihat hinako tertidur di sofa ruangan hara-sensei. Hinako tertidur begitu pulas, dengan tertutupi selimut merah. Rambut hitam panjangnya agak berantakan saat tertidur.

"Oh, kau sudah ada di sini?"

Hara-sensei memasuki ruangannya, dan memeriksa buku yang dibawa suwa lalu berbalik menatap suwa yang masih dilanda keterkejutan :v

"Oh! Hina- maksudku kurosawa, dia bilang sering kesulitan tidur dan membuatnya sering keluar-masuk UKS.. tapi kemudian dia merasa tidak enak dengan petugas UKS, dan begitulah aku memperbolehkannya tidur di sini.." jelas hara-sensei.

Suwa kelihatan bingung dengan pernyataan itu dan refleks menatap hara-sensei.

"Dari wajahmu terlihat membutuhkan penjelasan"

"Tidak juga" seru suwa membuang muka, asal tatapannya tidak tertuju pada wali kelasnya itu.

Hara-sensei membuka jendela yang membuat kelopak bunga sakura berangsur masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian mengambil kotak rokok di sakunya.

"Aku merokok ya~"

Kemudian hara-sensei menyalakan korek dan diarahkan pada rokoknya sedetik kemudian rokoknya terbakar menjadi abu, dan dia menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh merokok di depan murid" komen suwa.

"Apa salahnya? Lagipula kau sudah akil balig bukan? Umurmu sebentar lagi 18 ya'kan?"

Suwa tersenyum, "terserah sensei, aku akan balik ke kelas dulu.."

"Chotto matte" seru hara-sensei.

Suwa berhenti bergerak, dan berbalik menatap wali kelasnya itu.

"Soal hinako yang tidur di sini, bisa kau rahasia 'kan? Bisa susah nanti kalau aku ketahuan memperlakukannya secara khusus" seru hara-sensei dengan smirk andalannya.

.

.

.  
**Oke, sekian untuk chap 2 entah mengapa sudah terlalu vanjang jdi akyuu tdk lanjutkan :v**  
**Gomen blom ada scene suwa x OCnya (hinako) soalnya deketan mreka bakal dimulai di chap 3**  
**Sabar ya readers :'v**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Judul : Is This Called in Love**_

_**Chapter : 3**_

_**Genre : Romance, humor, OOC, parody, dan segala tetekbengeknya.**_

_**Disclaimer : Ichigo Takano**_

_**Pairing : Suwa x OC**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ohayou!"

Seru suwa pada beberapa anak lelaki kelas satu yang satu klub dengan suwa yakni sepak bola sambil melesat mengendarai sepeda.

"Ohayou suwa-senpai!" Seru salah satu dari mereka yang paling bersemangat, namanya Takemon.

Takemon adalah salah satu adik kelas yang ngefans pada suwa, mungkin. Dilihat dari gelagatnya dia sangat menghormati suwa bagaikan pahlawan renungan hidupnya. Baginya suwa sangat keren, jago olahraga, badan atletis nan tinggi, dan ehem.. lumayan populer dikalangan para gadis, terutama adik kelas.

Suwa menaruh sepedanya di tempat parkir dan menuju rak sepatu, lalu dia melihat hinako juga baru datang. Entah mengapa, pertemuan mereka seperti suratan takdir. Mata mereka saling bertemu, hinako gelagapan pasalnya dia mudah gugup jika ditatap.

Suwa tahu itu..

"Ohayou, kurosawa-san", jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyapa duluan.

"O-ohayou" seru hinako kaku yang kemudian berpaling dari suwa dan akan membuka rak sepatunya.

Suwa menatap hinako dari lirikan matanya sambil membuka rak sepatunya. Ada hasrat yang membuatnya ingin bicara dengan hinako walau dia agak bingung karena suasana canggung yang tercipta.

Hinako selesai memakai _uwabaki_nya dan hendak menuju kelas, sampai suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Kurosawa"

Rupanya itu hara-sensei.

"Hai?"

"Ini buku yang ingin kau pinjam bukan? Aku sudah selesai membacanya, jadi kupikir bukunya untukmu saja.." seru hara-sensei sambil memberikan buku novel super tebal itu pada hinako.

"Hontou? Arigatou.." seru hinako menerimanya.

"Jaa na~" ucap hara-sensei sambil menepuk-mengelus kepala hinako.

Hara-sensei tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan suwa yang berada di belakang hinako, lalu dia tersenyum meremehkan dan pergi.

_Apa-apaan maksud senyumnya itu?! _Batin suwa tersinggung.

Hinako tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, suwa memperhatikannya. Ada perasaan aneh terselumbung di dalam dirinya. Hinako hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun lagi-lagi suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Ano sa.." seru suwa.

Hinako berbalik dan menatap suwa, "N-nani?"

Suwa hendak membuka suara.

"Oooy~ suwa! Nani shiteno? Kita ada latihan pagi" seru kakeru dari kejauhan yang sudah memakai kaos latihannya.

"Oooosu!" Seru suwa sambil melambaikan tas sepatu olahraganya.

Suwa menatap hinako dan tersenyum canggung, "ah gomen, jaa.." lanjut suwa langsung berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kedua adalah sejarah, hinako mengobok-ngobok isi tasnya. Dia mencari buku sejarahnya tapi hasilnya nihil, padahal dia sudah mengeluarkan semua barangnya. Sebelumnya dia sudah mencari di lokernya hasilnya pun sama, sepertinya dia lupa membawa bukunya.

Dan saat itu juga, wajah hinako benar-benar menyeramkan tanda dia sangat panik, orang-orang yg melihatnya malah salah sangka dan mengira mungkin itu kutukan hanako-san yang ingin balas dendam.

"Ke-kenapa dengan hanako-san~?"

"Jangan lihat wajahnya nanti kau kena kutukan!"

"Apakah hanako-san akan balas dendam?!"

Suwa yang berada di samping hinako menyadari kepanikannya hinako, dia acuh pada pendapat orang lain. Lagipula, dilihat dari manapun hinako tetap manusia. Kakinya masih menempel di lantai.

"Apa kau lupa membawa buku?" Seru suwa memperhatikan hinako sambil menompang wajahnya dengan tangan.

Hinako balik menatap suwa dengan pandangan terkejut dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bareng saja denganku" seru suwa kemudian mensejajarkan mejanya dengan hinako, mereka jadi duduk berdampingan.

Hinako yang memeluk tasnya menatap suwa dengan pandangan gugup, yang bagi orang lain itu menyeramkan. Suwa hanya nyengir lebar seperti biasanya.

"Arigatou.." gumam hinako pelan yang masih bisa didengar suwa.

Hinako menatap ke bawah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tasnya sambil tersenyum lembut, suwa memalingkan wajahnya yang merona ke arah lain. Bagi suwa orang yang tersenyum seperti itu tidak mungkin menyebarkan kutukan, itu hanya khayalan teman sekelasnya saja.

Di depan suwa dan hinako, terdapat azusa dan hagita memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian keduanya bertatapan lalu tersenyum penuh misteri.

.

.

.

Suwa bosan di pelajaran sejarah, karena dia hanya mendengar cerita flashback tentang orang-orang masa lampau. Dia hanya meletakan kepalanya dengan pandangan ngantuk, suwa melihat hinako yang tampak serius mendengar flashback-an gurunya. _Ah~ dia pasti murid teladan.. (-,-) _pikir suwa.

Suwa bangkit dari kemalasannya dan mencoret buku catatannya tepat di pojok kertas, dia menggambar piyo-chan (anak ayam). Suwa menggambar piyonya mirip guru sejarah yang sedang flashback di depan kelas. Gambarnya anak ayam yang memakai rompi kotak-kotak dan di bagian kepalanya botak, dan memakai kacamata bulat.

Suwa mencolek hinako di sampingnya dengan pulpen, hinako menoleh pada suwa. Suwa menunjukkan gambarnya dengan pulpen, di atas gambarnya tertulis nama guru sejarah tersebut.

"Ahaha.." hinako tertawa kemudian menutup mulutnya, dia lupa kalau guru sejarahnya termasuk ke daftar guru terkiller.

Suwa kaget dan langsung menutup bukunya, namun guru sejarah menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh lalu memaksa suwa untuk memberikan bukunya. Karena guru itu terlihat sangat galak, dan mengancam tidak akan mengajar di kelas itu lagi akhirnya suwa menyerah dan memberikan bukunya namun suwa mendapati hukuman berdiri di ruang koridor sampai jam pelajaran selesai.

Melihat itu hinako jadi merasa bersalah, mungkin karena tawanya yang terlalu keras membuat suwa jadi diketahuan dan dihukum.

"A-aku juga bersalah, sensei!" Seru hinako yang membuat suwa terkejut.

"Jadi begitu ya? Kau juga berdiri di ruang pelajaran sampai selesai!" Seru guru sejarah itu keras.

.

.

Suwa memandang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, hinako sedang berdiri memandang lurus seperti melamun.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu dihukum, 'kan?" Seru suwa.

"Eh? Tidak apa, lagipula aku juga salah.." balas hinako menatap suwa yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sebenarnya apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?" Tanya suwa.

"Apa?" Jawab hinako sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ini hal yang membuatku penasaran dari lama, apa kau dan hara-sensei pacaran?"

Hening.

Hinako terkejut dan terus menatap suwa dalam diam, setelah beberapa lama memproses maksud ucapan suwa wajah hinako memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu?! I-itu kan.. hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?" Tanya panik hinako yang masih polos.

"Hah? Tapi kalian terlihat dekat?"

"Ti-tidak! Kami hanya saudara sepupu, hanya itu.." elak hinako.

Suwa terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ternyata selama ini dialah yang salah mengartikan. Suwa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan menahan malu dan tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah. Suwa sangat malu saat ini.

"Ja-jadi begitu ya? Ahahaha" tawa suwa canggung.

Hinako mencoba mencuri pandang wajah suwa yang tertutupi tangannya, suwa mencoba terus menghindar. Tapi kemudian suwa dibuat malu-

_**Kruuuyuuuk~**_

..oleh suara perutnya yang menahan lapar, dapat terlihat semburat merah melalui daun telinga suwa saking malunya.

"Apa suwa-kun lapar?" Tanya hinako.

"Ah tidak, ini-" elak suwa yang diselak hinako.

"Ah, aku masih memiliki kue kering di kantongku.." jawab hinako yang mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil berisi kue kering dari saku _blazer_nya dan memberikannya pada suwa.

"Ah tidak perlu-"

_**Kruuuyuuuuk!**_

Suara perut suwa semakin menjadi dan itu membuat suwa jadi kesulitan untuk menolak kue kering yang diberikan hinako.

"Arigatou.." seru suwa mengambil kue kering dari tangan hinako.

Hinako hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

_**Tbc :v**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Judul : Is This Called in Love**_

_**Chapter : 4**_

_**Genre : Romance, humor, OOC, parody, dan segala tetekbengeknya.**_

_**Disclaimer : Ichigo Takano**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Gak tahu mau ngomong apa, cekidot ah~ **_

.

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan terus mengguyur kota Nagano di pagi hari, Kurosawa Hinako baru saja turun dari bis lalu berjalan menulusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya. Di pojok jalan dia melihat kardus dengan suara seekor anak kucing yang mengeong.

Hinako sambil memegang payungnya, berjongkok di depan kardus itu yang tertulis sebuah permintaan agar ada yang mau mengurus kucing tersebut. Tangan Hinako terulur untuk mengangkat kucing itu dan mengelusnya.

"Kasihan sekali, apa kau dibuang?" tanya Hinako pada anak kucing yang hanya mengeong.

Hinako melihat sekitar dan terlihat sama sekali tak ada orang yang peduli, Hinako kembali meletakkan anak kucing itu ke dalam kardus. Lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil kotak _bentou_nya. Membuka kain pembukus kotak bekal dan mengambil satu sosis berbentuk gurita untuk diberikannya pada anak kucing tersebut.

"Apa kau lapar?" ucap Hinako yang menaruh sosis itu ke dalam kardus.

Anak kucing terlihat mengendusnya, lalu memakannya. Hal itu membuat Hinako tersenyum karena telah membantu anak kucing itu. Hinako kembali membereskan kotak _bentou_nya. Hinako menatap sekitar dan menengadahkan tangannya keluar dari payung, dia merasakan rintik hujan yang masih turun.

"Hm? Kurosawa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinako mendengar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Hinako menggeser payungnya untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di sampingnya, sambil mendongak pada orang yang masih berdiri tersebut.

"Suwa-_kun_..?" ucap Hinako.

Suwa ikut berjongkok melihat ke dalam kardus dengan kucing yang masih memakan sosis.

"Oh, kucingnya dibuang ya?" tanya Suwa dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hinako.

"Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.." jelas Hinako sambil tetap memperhatikan kucing.

Suwa menatap Hinako yang berada di sampingnya, "Kenapa?"

"Hujan belum reda, dia bisa basah.." Jawab Hinako.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal bawa saja dia ke tempat yang teduh.." ucap Suwa memberi saran.

"Tapi taman jauh dari sini, lalu jika dibawa ke tempat lain, bisa saja dibuang lagi.. Aku juga tidak bisa membawanya ke sekolah.." Ucap Hinako yang kemudian tersadar, "Ah, _gomen'nasai_.. padahal Suwa-_kun_ sudah memberi saran.." ucap Hinako yang malah jadi panik sendiri.

"Oh, tidak juga kok.. alasanmu ada benarnya.." Suwa menyangkal begitu Hinako menyalahi dirinya sendiri lalu Suwa sedikit tertawa, "Ahahaha, Kurosawa anak baik ya~"

"Eh? _So-Sou kana_..? " Hinako bingung dan menatap Suwa.

"Tentu saja, padahal oranglain tidak ada yang peduli.. Tapi, Kurosawa berhenti lalu memberi koneko-chan makanan, dan memikirkan dia akan kehujanan.." Ucap Suwa yang tersenyum lima jari pada Hinako yang menatapnya, "Tapi Kurosawa tenang saja, aku akan melindunginya.."

"Eh?"

Hinako bingung dengan perkataan Suwa yang langsung berdiri tanpa payungnya—yang dia tinggalkan di dekat kardus. Suwa kemudian memakai tas adidasnya di kepala untuk melindunginya dari hujan.

"Dengan ini saja, sudah cukup untukku.." ucapnya yang tersenyum lalu langsung berlari menjauh mengikuti arah murid lainnya yang menuju sekolah.

Hinako langsung bangkit dari posisinya untuk menghentikan Suwa, namun pemuda itu sudah berlari cukup jauh. Hinako hanya menatap punggung Suwa yang kian menjauh.

_Ternyata Suwa orang yang baik.._ batin Hinako yang kagum pada sosok Suwa.

.

.

.

.

.

Hagita dan Azusa tertawa melihat Suwa yang sudah basah begitu sampai ke kelas, rambut Suwa basah karena air hujan jadi lepek.

"Ahahahahaha! Apa yang kau lakukan Suwa sampai basah begitu?" tanya Azusa yang beberapa kali diselingi tawa.

"Apa kau lupa membawa payung?" tanya Hagita.

Azusa memberikan handuk kecil yang dia bawa, lalu menyuruh Hagita meminjamkan kemeja seragam yang dia simpan di loker. Suwa mengelap wajahnya yang basah sambil tertawa menanggapi kata-kata kedua sahabatnya itu.

Saat itu Hinako melihat Suwa dari pintu kelas jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya harus meninggalkan payung demi seekor kucing. Hinako mendekat pada kelompok tiga sahabat itu, Azusa dan Hagita terdiam melihat Hinako yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"_Nani_? Hanako-_chan_?" tanya Azusa yang memperhatikan Hinako yang terdiam, juga Azusa salah menyebut namanya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Hagita juga yang merasa merinding karena Hinako menatap mereka dengan tajam sehingga terkesan menyeramkan, padahal sebenarnya Hinako hanya gugup saja.

"A-ano.." Hinako membungkuk pada Suwa membuat Azusa dan Hagita terkejut, "_Gomennasai_, karena Suwa-_kun_ meninggalkan payungnya, Suwa-_kun_ jadi basah kuyup seperti ini.." lanjut Hinako.

"Ah, sudah kubilang tak apa.. lagian itu kemauanku sendiri.." Suwa menyangkal karena merasa itu bukan salah Hinako.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Azusa yang penasaran dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Hinako menunduk malu lalu menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Suwa-_kun_ meninggalkan payungnya untuk seekor anak kucing yang aku temukan di jalan.."

Azusa dan Hagita terdiam mendengar berita manis tersebut, "Pffft, Suwa meninggalkan payungnya untuk seekor anak kucing? Kawaii—ahahahahahaha!" ucap Azusa yang langsung tertawa paling renyah.

"Ternyata kau pria yang selembut itu ya, pffft.." ucap Hagita yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk tertawa.

"Oy! Apa-apan kalian ini? memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu..?" Wajah Suwa memerah malu karena tersinggung dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Karena itu, aku membelikan ini untuk Suwa-kun.." ucap Hinako yang mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya yaitu sebungkus tipis koyo penghangat tubuh, lalu memberikannya pada Suwa.

"A—_arigatou_.." Suwa menerima benda itu dari Hinako dengan tertawa canggung.

Sementara kedua sahabatnya tertawa dengan inisiatif Hinako yang memberikan koyo penghangat pada Suwa, bagi mereka Suwa seperti orangtua saja karena memakai koyo, sangat kuno. Wajah Suwa memerah lalu mencoba menghentikan teman-temannya yang terus saja menertawakannya.

Hinako hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, Suwa yang melihat itu merasakan detak jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah berkumandang, Hinako menatap salah seorang teman sekelas yang memohon padanya dengan tangannya yang menyatu.

"_Onegaishimasu_, Hanako-_san_!" Teriaknya yang meminta Hinako menukar jadwal piketnya karena harus menjaga ayahnya di rumah sakit.

Hinako dilanda dilema, rencananya Hinako ingin ke tempat kucing tadi untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja atau sudah ada seseorang yang memungutnya. Tapi, Hinako juga tak tega dengan teman sekelasnya tersebut. Hinako tahu persis temannya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ayahnya.

Hinako akhirnya mengalah dan menyetujui permintaan temannya itu. Gadis itu terlihat senang, lalu melambai pada Hinako.

"_Arigatou_, besok aku akan memberi Hanako-_san_ sesaji, aku janji!" Ucapnya sambil berlari ke ujung lorong.

"Sesaji?" Hinako jadi bingung dengan teman sekelasnya yang ingin memberi hadiah, tapi menyebutnya sesaji.

Hinako menatap keluar jendela dari lorong, langitnya sudah cerah dengan nuansa lembab akibat hujan. Hinako berharap anak kucing itu akan baik-baik saja. Hinako kembali masuk ke dalam kelas untuk melaksanakan tugas piketnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hah..Hah.." Hinako berlari menuju tempat kucing itu dengan cepat hingga nafasnya terasa berat.

Hinako menemukan kardus tadi, lalu melihat ke dalamnya. Ah, kucing itu sudah tidak ada. Hinako berharap kucing itu dipungut orang lain. Tapi, kemungkinan kucing itu bisa saja hilang atau diambil orang jahat. Hinako berjalan lemas melewati jalan taman kota yang besar, yang biasanya dilewati siswa-siswi ketika pulang sekolah. Matanya melirik surai kemerahan seperti sosok yang dia kenal.

Kakinya bergerak menuju orang tersebut yang sedang memegang tali gelang, dan menggerakkannya sambil tersenyum menatap ke bawah. Hinako yakin itu adalah Suwa. Pandangan Hinako menuju ke bawah mengikuti pandangan Suwa. Terlihat anak kucing itu melompat-lompat mengikuti tali gelang Suwa.

Hinako merasa lega setelah melihat anak kucing itu baik-baik saja bersama Suwa. Hinako berjalan mendekat pada Suwa yang menengok padanya karena mendengar langkah kaki Hinako. Suwa tersenyum padanya.

"Yo, Kurosawa.." sebut Suwa.

"Ke-kenapa..?" Hinako bertanya yang membuat Suwa sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa? Ah.. maksudmu _koneko-chan_? Aku hanya mengambil payungku kembali, lalu mengajaknya main sebentar.." jelas Suwa yang mengangkat kucing itu dan membawanya pada Hinako, "Kau ingin menyentuhnya?"

Hinako agak ragu, tapi tangannya kemudian terulur dan mengangkat kucing itu dalam genggaman sambil mengelusnya dengan lembut. Suwa tersenyum melihat Hinako yang menyayangi hewan lucu itu.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak pelihara dia saja?" Saran Suwa.

Mendengar itu Hinako menjadi kecewa, karena dia tak bisa memelihara hewan apapun di rumahnya karena suatu alasan.

"Ayahku.. dia alergi bulu hewan, aku tidak bisa membawanya.." sekarang akhirnya Suwa mengerti dibalik wajah kecewa Hinako.

"Ah~ begitu ya.. mau bagaimana lagi, aku saja yang merawatnya.." jelas Suwa yang membuat Hinako terkejut.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Suwa mengangguk lalu mengambil anak kucing itu dan menatapnya, "..aku juga menyukai kucing, bukankah bagus jika ada orang yang mau merawatnya?" Tanya Suwa menatap Hinako.

"Tapi itu akan merepot-"

"Sebaiknya, kita memberikan nama untuknya! Yang bagus apa ya?" Suwa sengaja memotong ucapan Hinako, lalu wajahnya mendekat pada Hinako yang langsung membuang wajahnya melihat ke bawah, "Bagaimana jika Hinako yang memberinya?"

Hinako meremas tasnya sambil berpikir nama yang cocok, "Mmm.. Ma-Masayu?"

"Masayu?" Tanya Suwa.

Hinako mengangguk, "Artinya menguntungkan dunia"

"Nama yang bagus..!" Suwa mengangkat kucing tersebut, "Mulai sekarang namamu Masayu.."

"_Arigatou_, Suwa-_kun_.." ucap Hinako yang tersenyum.

Hal itu membuat wajah Suwa merona, di detik berikutnya Suwa juga tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan terlalu membebani pikiranmu. Kita teman, jika kau butuh bantuan aku akan membantumu. Begitupun di kelas, cobalah berteman. Kurosawa bisa memulainya denganku.." ucapan Suwa menggetarkan hati Hinako.

"Aku akan dapat teman..?"

"_Un_, Hinako anak baik, pasti bisa.."

_Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa ada orang yang membuat hatiku tenang dengan ucapannya. Suwa-kun orang yang sangat baik, aku merasa baik-baik saja dengannya. Perasaan apa ini? Apa ini rasanya memiliki teman?_

.

.

.

.

.

Suwa menaruh makanan kucing di mangkok dan dicampur dengan susu. Masayu berlari kecil dan memakan makanannya di dalam mangkok. Suwa mengelus kucing tersebut.

Ibu Suwa yang melihat menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Sangat aneh, tiba-tiba kau ingin memelihara kucing... ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ti-tidak aku hanya ingin saja.." entah bagaimana Suwa malah gugup menjawabnya.

"Apa mungkin ini demi seseorang~?" Pertanyaan ibunya membuat Suwa merona, ibunya tersenyum meledek menyadari itu.

"Jadi benar, 'ya~?"

"_Okaa-san_...!" Suwa menyebut ibunya dengan nada keras karena meledeknya.

Sang Ibu hanya tertawa dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC **_


End file.
